EMail a Relationship
by DeepSeaBlankets
Summary: Love is just a click away...{On Hold}
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey guys! I'm back and this time.ready for this? A SERIES!! Yes, that's right. A series. All of my fics have been standalones, so this'll be my first series. Omg I'm so nervous. I know this idea has circled around the various websites but I wanted to try it out. It's an e-mailing/IM (instant messenger) fic. And of course! It's between Monica and Chandler...ummm duh! On with the series..  
  
Chapter One  
  
Monica sighed as she walked into the dark apartment. The gold labeling on it verifying that it was apartment twenty. She'd lived in it for a few odd years. Had two roommates. One who she currently lives with. Rachel Green. Rach was Monica's best friend. She was also the biggest gossip in the universe. They'd known each other since they were five. Phoebe was her old roommate. She had moved out because Monica was just too had to live with. Phoebe was more loose, and carefree-and Monica was.well she was more uptight. Especially about spills and cleanliness. As she walked through the living room to her room the light suddenly flashed on.  
  
"Monica?" Rachel called.  
  
"What is it Rach? I'm really not in the mood for all the questions you're just dying to ask. Please, save it until tomorrow."  
  
"Wow. That bad huh?" Rachel countered.  
  
"That was probably the worst date, ever! I'm just going to go change, check my mail and go to bed. Night Rach." Monica called from her bedroom, as her door shut tight.  
  
"Sweet dreams!" Rachel yelled.  
  
~  
  
After Monica had gotten her night clothes on and teeth brushed she climbed in bed and turned on her laptop.  
  
"You've got mail." The over-friendly voice said.  
  
As she double clicked on the 'Read Mail' button she sighed and began to read the subjects.  
  
"Junk, junk," she continued to read.  
  
"Junk, penis enlargement." She looked down. "I think I'm fine how I am." She said to herself sarcastically.  
  
"Breast enlargement, Nude pics of Pamela Anderson." What the hell? She finished deleting her mail until she came upon an unfamiliar screen name.  
  
"FoosballFiend." Sounds interesting enough. She continued on as she double clicked on the name to read the message enclosed.  
  
Dear JavuChef,  
  
I saw your screen name and e-mail address in the Member Directory of AIM. I like your screen name. It's unique.  
  
So you're a chef, huh? That's really cool. Ugh I sound like a 6th grader. Do you like your job? I don't like mine. I'm a data processor. Sound interesting? Wrong. It sucks. I don't know why I'm still at it. I just sit at a computer all day looking at numbers. Woo hoo! Partay! Sorry I get a little sarcastic and uncomfortable when I'm nervous. I don't know why I am. I mean you probably live in like California or Nevada. Somewhere far away and you'll never meet me. Look at me, I'm babbling. Oh god, I'll just go and leave you alone. Umm.yeah e-mail me back if you weren't complete freaked out by me. Bye.  
  
-FoosballFiend 25/m/ny  
  
P.S. Maybe we can admit our real names.  
  
Monica read it again. She was intrigued. This 'fooseballfiend' seemed harmless. She decided to e-mail him back. 'What the hell?' She thought to herself.  
  
Dear FoosballFiend,  
  
You seem to have a knack for talking with girls. And no, you did not freak me out. I found your e-mail intriguing. And also, your screen name, it's unique too.  
  
So you like foosball, huh? It's way better than actual soccer. More fun, less exercise and running all around.  
  
So what do you like to do for fun? I just hang out with my brother and our friends. There's Ross, (that's my brother), his girlfriend Rachel, (also my best friend) our pal Phoebe and Joey. They're all really nice people. I see you live in the city. I do too. It's at Greenwich Village. Nice little neighborhood. The only thing about it is Joey coming over at 10 o'clock every morning demanding breakfast. Actually, I don't mind that much because I LOVE to cook. It's been my passion since I could remember. I had those little 'Easy Bake Ovens'. Yeah, I loved it so much I opened 'Easy Monica's Bakery'. Whoops, now you know my name. Oh well. It was bound to happen anyways. See, now I'm rambling.I guess I'll go. It was nice talking to you. Hope you 'type' back.  
  
-Monica  
  
P.S. Now that you know mine, it's only fair for me to know yours.  
  
Content with her e-mail, Monica signed out of her account and put her laptop away and went to bed.  
  
AN: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please tell me if I should really, truly, HONESTLY should continue it. I want brutal honesty people!! BRUTAL!!! Ha.ha.just kidding, please be easy on me( 


	2. Tell you yours, I'll tell you mine

AN: Hey again! Some of you asked me if Chandler was the only one not in the group. He'll be in this chapter definitely. I'm trying out one of those: One chapter is Monica's thought and actions and the next is Chandlers and so on and so on. So this chapter will be about Chandler and his response and reaction to the email and all that good stuff. BTW-Monica lives with Rach in her apartment on the show, Joey and Ross live in apartment 19, across the hall. Chandler lives with Phoebe (thought I'd spice it up a bit) like a block or two away. EE! Hope you like it! This chapter is for writerangel121 because she waited *ever so patiently* for me to post this!! Hehe!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Chandler yawned as he rolled over onto his stomach. It was too early. He looked at his clock. 11:54. Okay, so maybe not that early, but he got to bed late last night. He wanted rest.  
  
His roommate disagreed.  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He walked sleepily into the bathroom purposing avoiding his roommate. As he walked out of the bathroom his roommate of 5 years jumped out from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Damnit Pheebs, you scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Sorry but it's important?" Phoebe said.  
  
"It better be. I'm too tired for this."  
  
Phoebe walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. "See? We're out of eggs."  
  
"Then go down to the store and buy some. I just woke up."  
  
"I need money, I've only got pocket lent." She showed him buy pulling out the insides of her pockets.  
  
He handed her a twenty and went into his room. "I'm gonna check my mail."  
  
All he heard was the slamming of the front door. "Well then, I guess I'll just talk to myself."  
  
He went to his desk and opened up his laptop. His gaze immediately fell upon the desktop picture of Phoebe. I told her to quit messing with my computer! He opened up AOL and clicked on 'Read Mail'.  
  
He scrolled down the list of.well five emails. Junk, junk, email from my mom, penis enlargement.He looked down. Nah, I'm happy with what God gave me. He saved it in the 'unread mail'. Re: FoosballFiend. I wonder if it's from that JavuChef woman. She was really nice. He opened it.  
  
Dear FoosballFiend,  
  
You seem to have a knack for talking with girls. And no, you did not freak me out. I found your e-mail intriguing. And also, your screen name, it's unique too.  
  
So you like foosball, huh? It's way better than actual soccer. More fun, less exercise and running all around.  
  
So what do you like to do for fun? I just hang out with my brother and our friends. There's Ross, (that's my brother), his girlfriend Rachel, (also my best friend) our pal Phoebe and Joey. They're all really nice people. I see you live in the city. I do too. It's at Greenwich Village. Nice little neighborhood. The only thing about it is Joey coming over at 10 o'clock every morning demanding breakfast. Actually, I don't mind that much because I LOVE to cook. It's been my passion since I could remember. I had those little 'Easy Bake Ovens'. Yeah, I loved it so much I opened 'Easy Monica's Bakery'. Whoops, now you know my name. Oh well. It was bound to happen anyways. See, now I'm rambling.I guess I'll go. It was nice talking to you. Hope you 'type' back.  
  
-Monica  
  
P.S. Now that you know mine, it's only fair for me to know yours.  
  
He read it and reread it. This Monica woman seemed really nice. He wanted to know a lot more about her.  
  
JavuChef, (or should I say Monica)  
  
I see we both have a tendency to ramble, quite a lot I see. It just occurred to me that I don't know too much about you except this guy named Joey. Is he a boyfriend? Brother? I'd like to get to know you better. Sorry this email is so short, I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry up. Please email me back. In case you haven't noticed, I really like you. (  
  
Chandler  
  
P.S. Isn't my name weird??  
  
Chandler yawned as he sent it and closed his laptop. He was really tired but he had to go to work. He didn't go yesterday, and if he missed another day.well nobody would notice. Oh well, he might as well go, he gets bored easily. He only hoped that Monica would email him back. He'd decided that if she gave him more information about herself, then he'd release info about him. It was settled.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. My moms bugging me to clean my room, dust the stairs, vacuum, unload the dishwasher. Must I go on? Anywho, one's was for SmealgolCool. Luv ya! And sorry guys for the really long delay on getting this posted. ( 


End file.
